


"I Just Need Some Tylenol."

by bambam1a



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I JUST LOVE SOULMATE FICS, M/M, idk - Freeform, this is really pointless and plot-less too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambam1a/pseuds/bambam1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> Ashton never really thought that he'd have a hangover and would be in a pharmacy when he meets his soulmate </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	"I Just Need Some Tylenol."

**Author's Note:**

> This does not have like a real plot... And it's really stupid tbh. I love soulmate fics and i just came up with this.. :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own 5 Seconds of Summer and this is FICTION.

As long as Ashton could remember the lyrics tattooed on his body had been _'Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose'_ and Ashton never really thought about it much. Now he was twenty and sometimes he wondered whose favorite song had been a Christmas carol throughout the year _for years_. The lyrics had been changing a lot during the past years. It must have been around the age of thirteen or fourteen when the lyrics had finally changed for the first time.   
Ashton was happy that his tattoo was not in a weird place. It was nicely on his collarbone and only visible to everyone if he wore tank tops, which he often did. He felt sorry for people who he saw with some rap lyrics on their cheek, or even worse, on their forehead. He was happy with his tattoo. 

But he was twenty and he still hadn't met the soulmate whose favorite song at the moment was I Miss You by Blink-182. Ashton was also content with the fact that most of the songs the tattoo changed to were lyrics from songs he knew. His soulmate sure had a great taste in music.   
Ashton often wondered if he was ever gonna meet his soulmate. Sometimes he lied awake in bed till the morning thinking how all his friends had met their soulmates before they turned twenty. 

–----------------------------------------------

“I don't wanna come Michael!” Ashton whined to his best friend.  
“Too bad, you are coming”, Michael said and walked next to Ashton's bed.   
“I'm not”, Ashton said and pulled the cover over him.  
“Ashton you've been in your room for three days crying because you haven't met your soulmate. How the fuck do you think you're gonna meet them if you don't leave the apartment?!” Michael sighed and Ashton flipped him off. It had been one of those weeks when all Ashton could see were the happy couples around him and loving each other. Ashton didn't have that but his friends did, which made it even harder.   
“I don't wanna come to some stupid club to see you and Calum just sucking each other's faces in love”, Ashton said and Michael pulled the cover off.  
“You need to have some fun Ashton. Now get up, we're leaving in ten”, Michael said and turned around.  
“I'm not coming.”  
“You can't keep sulking in your room Ash”, Michael sighed and Calum appeared on the doorway too.  
“He's not coming”, Michael said to his boyfriend.   
“Ashton seriously, get your fucking ass up and come”, Calum said and Ashton flipped him off too.   
“I don't wanna come!”  
“You are gonna meet your soulmate at some point but not having to met them yet shouldn't affect your life like this!” Calum rolled his eyes. Michael and Calum were both worried about Ashton when he did this. They didn't want their friend to be sad just because he hadn't met his soulmate yet.  
“My mum met dad when she was sixteen, you met each other when you were seventeen! Even my sister, who is fourteen, has met his soulmate!” Ashton exclaimed. Though Ashton's parents weren't together anymore, his dad had left when he had been ten years old. 

After half an hour Ashton found himself walking to the club with Michael and Calum. He was walking between the two who obviously tried not to act too couple-y around him.   
“Just have fun and don't think about your soulmate!” Michael said when they entered the club. It was almost midnight so the whole place was packed. Calum and Michael disappeared somewhere in the crowd and Ashton sighed. He looked around and saw at least four couples kissing and he cringed. He made his way to the counter and shrugged. Now he was here so he could just get drunk. 

–----------------------------------------------

The next morning he woke up in his own bed having no idea how he got there. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He hadn't shut his blinds so the sun was shining in. His head was pounding and after a while he had to get up to take some painkillers. When he sat up he regretted his decision and stormed out of his bed to get to the bathroom before throwing up on himself. After another five minutes of lying on the bathroom floor and throwing up he finally managed to get up. He opened the medicine cabinet and groaned again when he noticed the empty box of Tylenol. 

Ashton went to put on sweatpants and a tank top before walking in the kitchen. He made himself coffee and sat on the table. He kept sipping his coffee and staring into space until he heard footsteps. Calum and Michael walked in the kitchen and Ashton was sure Calum was wearing Michael's t-shirt. It wasn't unusual so Ashton just rolled his eyes, which he regretted when a pain shot through his head.   
“We don't have Tylenol”, Ashton stated as the two sat on the table too.   
“Then go buy some”, Michael said and rubbed his face.   
“Why me?!” Ashton whined and held his head.   
“Because we had to drag you here last night”, Calum said and crossed his arms. Ashton rolled his eyes again and left the half empty coffee mug on the table. He went to get his wallet and shoes. He had to go to get Tylenol now or his head was gonna explode. When he noticed the sun shining outside he also took his sunglasses.   
“Please don't fuck on the kitchen table”, Ashton yelled to his friends before banging the door shut. 

Ashton tried not to throw up once again as he walked along the street. Gladly the nearest pharmacy was not far away from their apartment. He had I Miss You stuck in his head and kept humming it quietly as he entered the shop. He looked around for the section where the painkillers were and sighed as he saw too many different boxes.   
“That's a good song”, someone said and Ashton jumped slightly.   
“What?” he asked and looked to his right. He still had his sunglasses on so the stranger couldn't see how his eyes widened when he saw him. The boy was _hot_. He had white jacket on and black skinny jeans. He also had a name tag that said _Luke_.   
“I Miss You. Good song. Actually it's my favorite”, Luke said and smiled to the shorter boy.   
“Oh...” Ashton mumbled and didn't know what to say.  
“Do you need help by the way?” Luke chuckled and then it clicked in Ashton's head. Surely many people might have the same favorite song and there were definitely other people with lyrics from I Miss You tattooed on their skin. But Ashton was desperate.   
“Wait! I Miss You is your favorite song?” Ashton spoke normally for the first time.   
“Yeah?”   
“Did your favorite song happen to be Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer till you were like thirteen or something?” Ashton asked and he was sure he could see a slight blush on Luke's cheeks.  
“Maybe?” Luke spoke and Ashton froze. 

Could this be? He turned to face Luke properly, not caring about the Tylenol anymore, and pointed at the lyrics on his collarbone. Luke's eyes widened too and they were both speechless.  
“Can I see yours?” Ashton finally asked and moved his sunglasses.   
“I'd rather not take my pants off, it's not very professional”, Luke smirked and Ashton frowned.  
“Where is your tattoo?”   
“On my thigh”, Luke replied and Ashton nodded.   
“It's lyrics from Green Day's American Idiot”, Luke continued and Ashton just stared at Luke.   
“It's my favorite song... I'm Ashton”, Ashton said and stretched his hand.   
“Luke”, the other boy smiled. Just then the headache decided to remind Ashton about itself and Ashton scrunched his face.   
“Oh did you need any help?” Luke then asked. Ashton nodded.  
“I just need some Tylenol.”

“Hangover?” Luke asked as they walked to the counter. Ashton nodded.  
“How'd you know?”   
“You look pretty rough and also you were wearing sunglasses”, Luke said and Ashton handed him the money.   
“Do you wanna get some lunch or whatever when my shift ends?” Luke asked.  
“Of course, when?”   
“Half four? My shift ends around three so I'll have time to go home and change clothes”, Luke smiled and Ashton nodded. They exchanged numbers and Ashton texted his address to Luke because he insisted on picking Ashton up.  
“I have a roommate and his boyfriend is probably there too when you come... They are a bit weird, like me, but whatever”, Ashton babbled and blushed.   
“Okay, I'll see you later then”, Luke laughed and winked at him. Ashton left the pharmacy with a huge smile on his face. He was in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos. xx


End file.
